Are you sleeping like an angel?
by Cid Dante
Summary: Families are being murdered, sleeping angels are being woken. Dante must protect a sleeping angel as the hordes of hell scramble to find him, while trying to solve brutal murders.


**Disclaimer: **i do not own devil may cry, wish i did :-(

Chapter one.

Demons, angels, humans and all those souls and creatures inbetween who walked the earth. Angels remained above hoi polloi of those deemed beneath them. They looked down their noses in disgust at the demons and those who ran with them.

Demons hated angels, no love was lost between the two vastly different races. Demons all over simply itching to pull down the angelic servants of god and teach them all a lesson or two.

Humans remained oblivious to the warring races. Demons and angels were something consigned to myth and religion. Homo sapiens knew of dogma and other things that they should believe in but many had stopped. Humans no longer cared about souls or eternal damnation. All focused on the bigger picture of money and fame.

Demonic/human halfbreds were possible and many lived in harmony, blissfully unaware of what they truly were. They worked hard, loved and did the best they could, always staying under the radar of those who wanted to harm them. It was a productive life for those who cared about their fellow souls but, there was, as always, the bad penny in everything.

Angels working or breeding with demons or humans was totally unheard of. Demons of lesser cast were unable to bear the touch of the divine beings and humans could not bear such power and go mad. It didn't brother angels, they deemed such emotions and acts beneath them.

The two species had their own preferred domains on the simple planet earth. God's faithful tended to gravitate towards rural areas and tending to nature more. Demons chose the city, the hustle and bustle of the city, the smell and noise made them feel more at home. Humans had made a great job of turning the earth into a new hell.

The human race had spread like wildfire across the planet. Farming and using the earth for whatever means they deemed fit.

One particular devil half bred had chosen the city to work and live. His business dealing with extermination of demons who caused harm to innocents. He didn't care of where the money came from or who paid him, half demons or humans. Evil was evil.

His private life was just that, private. He would instantly get defensive by claims that he was no better than the demons that ran around. His office littered with artefacts that he had collected over many dangerous missions and over years of travelling. Dangerous weaponry and even dangerous staff worked for him.

The heavy black phone rang in the silence of the office. The owner if Devil May Cry lifted the heavy receiver and held back a ready sigh. The past half dozen calls and been no goes, not one had the password so he had hung up.

It was a child crying that had caught his attention. It set him instantly on edge, he wasn't heartless. Children were one of the few in this world who could claim that ever elusive innocence. There was no way that children could defend themselves against the fire of hell.

"Who is this?" he asked softly, he straightened from his slouch.

No answer, the poor child sobbing in terror down the line. He didn't have any kind of fancy tracing system or database that could instantly place names and addresses. He always left the hard, data collecting stuff to one of the girls or even the kid. The DMC system was simple. Someone answered, someone gave a password and stated the emergency.

Dante Sparda, legendary would decide if it was worthwhile or not.

"It's okay," Dante soothed, "Just tell me where you are and I'll come to you."

The child was still crying and every hitch in her breath tore at his heart. She managed to give him an address, one that wasn't too far from the office but still a thirty minute ride on his battered motorcycle.

_Fuck it, _he thought as he hung up,_ I'll floor it._

**Herman Residence, 15 minutes later...**

Police girls and boys who were rookies, the detective decided long ago, should never be allowed to murder scenes. He hadn't been inside the home of what had been a clichéd American family but he had seen the effects of those who had entered. Ashen faced policemen stood next to black and white patrol cars, water bottles clutched tightly in shaking hands.

The normally quiet street was awash with colour from the flashing lights of the emergency services. Yellow and black crime scene tape was in the process of being used to cordain off the area to stop people entering.

"It's a fucking mess in there," a woman walked over to the newly arrived decective, "Jesus H Christ, it ain't pretty."

Stormy grey eyes regarded her for a moment before flitting over to the house. Detective Lei Summer frowned ad he released a soft sigh. He knew that, every officer and paramedic had claimed similar.

"Show me a murder that is," Lei stated softly, "Who's in charge?"

The woman's plain face twisted, "Captain Eric Dirkwood. He's not been in yet. He's getting his face painted for the news cameras."

Shit... Lei suddenly felt underdressed when he heard the name, "News here already?"

Becca Rhodes shook her head, "Not yet, so it's just us and the medics. CSI are on the way. News crew should be swarming within the hour."

A cold _wind_ blasted down the street and Lei thought that was damn strange. It was the _mi__ddle_ of an Indian summer, the night gave no release from the sticky hot heat but the wind had felt like a midnight winter. He could feel the sweat stick to his T-shirt, knowing that he didn't look like a cop.

"So, we still have time to figure out a decent theory before Captain Dickhead comes out with some sheer bullshit," Lei held little hope that Dirkwood would actually be useful, "I'm gonna have a look."

Becca shook her head, "Lei... it's a , fuck, I can't bear to think about it."

Lei smiled softly as he pulled on his jacket, making sure his badge was visible. Becca was trying in her own way to tell him not to go, that she should go instead but Lei was a stubborn fool. His long legs made short work of the distance. He walked and gave the outside a once over.

Blood splatters were visible from the large windows and Lei could see a trail of blood coming from the open door. It was a messy death for the poor family who had once lived.

His light clothing did nothing to stop the chills that raced down his spine. He pushed the feelings of creepiness down, he wouldn't allow his feelings to cloud his judgement. He was a cop, one of the best and very little had managed to disturb him.

_Maybe I'm just coming down with something, _he thought as he walked up to the front door, _long shifts, little sleep and one piss poor diet._

A medic slipped out, barely managing to vomit in the garden. Lei closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He could smell the blood in the air but it was tinged with something else. It smelt like rotten eggs or like a blocked up sewage system.

He opened his eyes and pulled out his thick rimmed glasses, his jaw twitched as he put them on. He knew that he looked geeky, even with his wife's reassurence that geek was in right.

Lei entered the home, hating how silent it felt even with the other officers. He could hear stronger stomached officers around the house but he knew that they would be affected by the images. Blood was smeared, almost painted in some places.

"Summer?!" came a surprised voice, "Damn, thought you were on leave?"

Lei smiled awkwardly, "I was. I'm back. What's the situation?"

"Looks like a damn horror flick," came the reply, "You do not wanna go into the bedrooms."

Lei _closed_ his heart. This was a family home, he could see pictures in the hallway. A good _looking_ one by the happy pictures that showed a loving couple with three healthy looking kids. The oldest being a sporty looking son wearing a football shirt of some team Lei had no clue of.

The detective slipped by the officer and headed to the stairs. His heart was thundering in his chest, every step he took seemed to be soundless against his heartbeat. He shook himself mentally, he had experience in gruesome murders. It was the main reason he had been called in.

_Get a fucking grip, _he thought as he finished his ascent, _it's nothing you haven't seen before._

The smell of blood was stronger now, along with the rotten egg smell. He placed a hand over his nose, remembering to breath through his mouth. It didn't work. Lei entered the master bedroom, noticing the bloody handprints on the door jam. Large hands looked to be entering the room, was it a victim or perhaps the murderer?

Lei walked further into the room and he instantly wished he hadn't. His stomach flipped and his knees felt like the could no longer support his weight. His earlier thought of he had seen worse had been destroyed. There was too much blood to indicate any survivors, the scene was similar to past cases he had worked on.

"What happened here?" he voiced aloud, "Why did this happen?"

_This is what happens when demons get hungry, _ a voice echoed in his skull, _when they want to draw attention from a bigger kill._

Lei stopped in his tracks. Not the voice again. He had tried so damn hard not to listen or even pretend he was aware of it but in this room, surrounded by all this death. It didn't bode well for his sanity.

"...alright?" Becca's voice filtered through to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Lei blinked and offered her an awkward smile, "I'm fine. Tell me about this family."

"Herman family, typical two point three. Mom, dad and kids. All well liked and no descernable enemies from what the neighbours are saying. No forced entry as far as I can see but it's hard to tell at the moment...Lei, think we could do this outside? I can't..." Becca covered her mouth, the smell of rotten eggs stronger up by the bedrooms.

"Right yeah, sorry," Lei followed her out of the room, rubbing his temple, "You smell that?"

Beccasniffed the air and pulled a face, "Jesus...is that..."

Horrid realisation dawned on her. Her brown eyes playing memories only she could see. The smell had brought back memories of a previous case they had both worked on. One that hadn't been solved and had almost killed her partner. Lei offered her another smile, the action looking odd on his face.

"It's OK," Lei sighed as he dragged a hand down his face, "We'll catch him this time."

_No, you won't. I will solve it, _came the whispering voice in Lei's head.

The male detective ignored the voice again, pulling out a small white bottle half full of white pills. He opened it ad discreetly as he could, Becca backed away, an unspoken request between them. He swallowed a bitter tasting pill, knowing that it would take a little while for the blasted things to work.

Becca's radio flared into life, a man's voice warning them that the captain in charge was on his way down. Both officers knew that Lei shouldn't be here but he was the only one who had any real knowledge of the murders. She turned round to see her friend already making his decent down the flight of stairs, his normally relaxed demeanour closed and guarded.

"Promise?" Becca called swiftly after him.

Lei looked up at her, "Do my best."

_That's all I need, _Becca brought her gaze to the bedroom, knowing that her partner would come back when the media circus had left and go through the crime scene at his own pace.

Her partner was brilliant but unstable. She had known about his leave but hadn't asked any type of questions, her partner going off the deep end and spouting nonsense about demons running around killing innocent people.

_...just watch yourself, _she thought as he turned back into the bedroom.


End file.
